


Enemy

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: Vampire Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Evil Stiles, Feels, Mean Stiles, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and his pack hunt down a dark creature of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Slight crossover with The Vampire Diaries though just the kind and the same rules, no characters though. This story is not related to any of my other vampire/teen wolf stories like Darkness, Fangs and Screwed Up. I don't own either Teen Wolf or Vampire Diaries.

Scott felt and heard the people following him as they closed in on their target. They had been hunting him down even since they had heard about him. It had taken years though before they were able to close on his location as the target moved so rapidly. By the time they were able to track him to one city, he had already left and was in another.

Scott was nervous and wary as he turned the corner he had the target’s scent in his nostrils and despite time and everything else it was still familiar. While the scent was familiar the city wasn’t. It was dark and the area they were going through was kind of sketchy, if they all weren’t supernatural creatures there was no way they would be out there at this time of night. There were siren sounds in the background and all the windows on the streets were covered in blinds. There was a lot of trash on the ground and where there was grass it was usually patchy. It definitely wasn’t the best section of town, but it was where the scent led so they followed.

They turned the corner and they all collectively froze as they saw what was happening. There was a blond girl facing them her eyes wide and in shock as she stared at them. Her shoulder length hair looked greasy. Her shirt, jeans, and thin jacket were all dirty and her face was dirty as well. She was probably homeless, but her appearance wasn’t caught their attention it was the smell in the air. The coppery smell that seemed to permeate everywhere so much so that Scott was wondering how he hadn’t caught it earlier. Her attacker's back was to them and he was wearing a nice button up black shirt that looked very out of place for the area.

“Hey!” Scott shouted without thinking. The attacker didn’t move and seemed to be ignoring him. Scott didn’t waste any more time before he moved to put himself between the attacker and the girl. However as he was moving he saw the attacker move as well. Scott found himself catching the girl who was falling just before she hit the ground. His index and pointer fingers inched towards her throat but it was bleeding steadily, he didn’t want to make the wound even worse than it already was. Instead, he listened for a heartbeat. It was there...beating sluggishly and getting slower. She was dying. He was better with animals than with people but he tore a piece of his shirt off and used to try to bind the wound. The wound quickly stained the scrap of fabric blood red. He started splitting another piece of fabric.

“That wound looks bad,” Scott glanced up for a second to see her attacker looking at him completely ignoring the girl that he had just injured. Scott glared at him, furious, as he did nothing but stand there as he tried to save his victim's life.

“What were you expecting guilt?” he asked then started to look at the others he had brought, the attacker slowly started to grin. Scott didn’t look at his pack because their faces probably assembled his own, disgust, anger, and a little shock. “Oh look it’s the reject pack,” he added like he wasn’t very impressed with them “ A wolf, a were-coyote, a kitsune, and a baby wolf,” his gaze settled at Liam for a bit longer than the other, “Perhaps not so little now,” he admitted. Liam was quite a bit bigger than it had been the last time there were all together. It had been five years since the pack had been reunited, although it was in a way that Scott had never wanted. Stiles stood still as Scott worked on applying more fabrics to the girl’s neck but after a few minutes, he knew it wasn’t going to happen.

“Liam!” he shouted, Liam didn’t need instructions, he swept her out Scott's arm and ran away as fast as he could. He had to hope that Liam could get her some help. Now that the girl was gone he got to his feet. He could still felt the tacky cooling blood from the girl on his hands and knew that Stiles had done that and he looked like he felt zero guilt about it.

“Stiles, what the hell did you do?” Scott shouted and he heard a growl from Malia. Stiles' eyes momentarily flashed to Malia before settling back on Scott. Scott's own alpha red eyes were burning and while Stiles didn’t appear any less cocky he was certainly more focused on him than the others.

“I was hungry, I ate,” he shrugged like it was really that simple. Scott looked down at the blood on his hands knowing that it was anything but simple.

“So you finally caught up to me,” Stiles said conversationally. “How long have you been chasing me now? Chasing me like a dog chases his tail, woof woof,” he mocked. He was nothing like the Stiles he remembered. The coldness in his eyes was startling but he supposed he had to be cold to do what he had done in front of their eyes almost killing that girl, she could still die a part of him reminded himself.

“Long enough,” Scott answered. They had been chasing him ever since they had heard about what he had become, a vampire. At the moment other than the blood around his mouth and the cold eyes and his new found fashion sense he looked exactly the same as he had been the last time he had seen him.

It had been a going away party, one that Stiles insisted was unnecessary since he wasn’t even supposed to be away for that long. He went away for an internship during the summer between the end of their senior year and before their college year and had never returned. The only thing they had gotten from Stiles at all was that he liked D.C and that he planned to stay there. He had been heartbroken especially after Stiles kept refusing to answer his text and phone calls. He had been heartbroken that after everything that they had gone through, after all the deaths, and tragedies, that Scott had thought had permanently united them together that Stiles had decided somewhere that none of that had meant anything and had just decided to let him go.

Obviously, that wasn’t the case. Somewhere along the way he had turned into this. A vampire. A vampire who seemed not to care at all about the people he hurt. Scott had come across other vampires and not all of them were like this, but apparently a person could flip a switch in their head and it turned off all their emotions. Stiles had to have done that or else he would have never killed all the people that he had. Or at least, he assumed that he was killing people... Stiles still apparently remembered enough about his Dad’s work that he had covered his tracks really well and that had made him even harder to track. Seeing Stiles with the homeless girl made him realize he’d probably been preying on those that no one would miss. It was smart, it a terrible kind of way, though it fit he supposed. Stiles was always smart, Stiles without a conscious wouldn’t be any less so.

Stiles sighed in a put upon way like this was really an inconvenience to him.

“Scott, I told you to stop chasing me.” Not directly, of course. It had been messages left to hotel staff or bars that Scott had followed to him after he was long gone, all of them had told him that Stiles didn’t want to be found. “You’re obviously not very good at following directions,” Scott shook his head.

“I knew you didn’t want to be found but I knew you were hurting people. I couldn't let you keep hurting them,”

“Stiles this isn’t like you,” this came from Lydia who was the first of the others to be able to break out of the grips of the shock they felt. He turned to look at her, his eyes raking him her form and he smiled lecherously.

“You, I could still handle as long you drop the whole judgy thing, I could rock your world,” he said, Lydia backed up for a moment looking disgusted and hurt. Lydia had always known that Stiles felt something for her but he had never been so forward before.

“Stiles,” this came from Kira who looked like she was trying to distract him from Lydia. “This isn’t right, this isn’t the way. Where was the guy who was willing to die so that no one else would be hurt by something that wasn’t even his fault, by something that was possessing him?” He lifted an eyebrow like he was confused.

“Are you talking about the Nogitsune thing, cause that’s the first time I had a taste of power and when it happened again,” he took in a deep breath and smiled “it was exhilarating.”

“You told me that control was overrated!” Malia shouted. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“And I also told you that I loved you, but we both know how that went,” Malia started forwards with a growl probably intent on ripping him to shreds but Scott shook his head, she reluctantly backed up. Scott shouldn't have been surprised but he was that Stiles went there. Stiles and Malia had gotten very close near the end of their senior year, but Stiles had broken things off right before he had left to his internship. He had always suspected that he had done to protect Malia so that if she wanted to date anybody while he was away she could do it without feeling guilty and so that she would date someone other than him. That way he wasn’t just her only choice, but it hurt to see him throw their breakup in her face, especially since Malia had such a hard time getting over him. Getting her to come was difficult and she was probably regretting it now. Kira stepped up this time.

“The little fox, who is getting all self-righteous on me?! Are you forgetting your little period where you nearly skewered people for no reason? At least, I have a reason, I need to eat.”

“You don’t have to drink from people, you don’t have to kill them,” Scott countered. Scott had learned a lot about vampires while searching for Stiles. He had run into vampires who didn’t drink people and more who didn’t kill them. The later usually fed them a bit of their blood to heal them and then compelled them to forget about the whole thing.

“But that’s no fun,” Stiles said like he was completely confused why anyone would choose that. Scott couldn't see his friend anywhere in the person in front of him and it hurt so much. Gone was the generally kind, sarcastic, smart guy who had stepped into the line of literal fire to save him from himself. The one who had been willing to die to save his father, the one who had stood by their side through everything and in his place was this monster. Nothing that they were saying was getting through to him and so with a heavy heart, he went on to the next part of their plan.

“I won’t let you do this anymore,” Scott said with a shake of his head and his voice shook a little as well with it. Stiles laughed like he was amused at what he had said.  
  
“So, how exactly are you going to stop me? You gonna to scream at me?” he asked Lydia “Growl at me?” to Malia “Stick a sword in me?” he finished with Kira and laughed again. Kira brought out her sword belt and formed it into a sword.

“I can cut off your head,” even though that would kill him he didn’t seem all that bothered by her threat.

“You have to be able to catch me first. Are you fast enough little fox? Do you really want to try it?” he taunted her before Kira could move in Scott spoke softly.

“A bite of a werewolf kills a vampire,” the smirk fall off his face and his cold eyes stared at him like he was trying to figure out if he would really do it.

“I don’t think you have what it takes,” Stiles finally replied but he could see some doubt in those cold dark eyes. Stiles spread his feet slightly apart and Scott moved forward though not at any kind of supernatural speed.

“I don’t want to do this,” Scott said honestly but he had to he couldn’t let Stiles hurt anyone else and he wasn’t going to stop by himself. Stiles shook his head, and moved into a fighting stance.

“Ever think that this was always what was supposed to be. It’s a classic story, friend against friend,”

“Brother against brother,” Scott corrected, Stiles blinked but didn’t say anything he just looked at him waiting for his attack. Honestly, vampire and werewolves at least newly turned one were supposed to be similar in terms of strength. Vamps were faster but werewolves were stronger and he heard that they tended to be pretty even in fights. Scott moved forwards at werewolf speeds doing something he had never thought he would do: attacking Stiles. Stiles deflected his blow though and they traded off hits until Stiles sped backward a little bit. Stiles' face had shifted sometime during the fight and his fangs, red sclera, and dark veins below his eyes were now visible. If there was any doubt before what he was it was gone now.

“Are you really gonna kill me, Scott?” Stiles asked before he tried to punch him in the chest. Scott ducked though and grunted out.

“If I have to,” he hated the thought of it though. He hated the thought of hurting him much less killing him. Stiles disappeared.

“Scott watch out!” screamed Lydia. Scott moved just in time to avoid being attacked from behind. Apparently this Stiles was okay with not playing fairly. Lydia and Malia moved up probably to help him but he shook them off. He may not be a vampire, but he was pretty sure he had more experience fighting than Stiles did. As far as Scott could tell Stiles had mostly traveled everywhere and hadn’t really had to work on his fighting skills. His innate strength and speed would make it easy to beat humans but beating a werewolf wasn’t the same as beating a human. Scott waited until Stiles tried to land his next blow and snagged Stiles' other arm while ducking the one headed towards him. The others rushed forwards and held him into place Stiles tried to break free but Scott as a werewolf was stronger than him and he wasn’t alone. Fear starting showing in those dark orbs and he tried to pull away again more frantically this time. The fear lessened slightly as he looked at him straight in the eyes and laughed slightly like this was all some big game.

“Really, you would take a life? Won’t that affect your delicate sensibilities not to mention your true alpha status?” Stiles didn’t seem to think that he could really do it.

“Some things need to be stopped,”

“What you’re not going to try to save me? You’ve never directly killed anyone before and you really think you can do it. You think you can kill me?” he said still apparently not convinced that Scott could do it.

“No, he’s not going to,” A figure stepped out of the darkness, a figure that had only been able to arrive without being notice because of the fight. The whole group turned to the very familiar voice. No one in his pack was surprised as this had been the plan all along but Stiles was a different story.

“You brought him here!” he was no longer fun and games he looked positively livid. He tried to jerk away again but with the four of them holding him it wasn’t possible. It didn’t stop him from trying to kick out to get loose. He was more determined to get out than he was before, and Scott suspected why and hoped he was right. The figure stepped forwards until he was only a few feet from Stiles who was still trying his hardest to escape and looked furious about being in this situation.

“I’ll kill you all,” he threatened murderously but they all stood their ground in keeping Stiles in place.

“Now did I teach you to say that?” the figure asked Stiles who stiffened but still glared at the figure.

“You mean nothing to me, old man,” he said glaring daggers at him.

“No, I don’t think that’s true. I think that somewhere maybe deep down I do mean something to you or you wouldn’t be so angry right now,” the man said stoically. Stiles in response twisted his mouth into a sneer but he didn’t speak.

“You’re wasting your time,” Stiles said acidly.

“No, I don’t think that I am,” he said softly in contrast to his son’s harsh words. “cause you see I know you’re in there. I’m been with you, your whole life I know my son.”

“Maybe you don’t know me as well-”

“I know my son-” he interrupted him as he stepped a few steps further so that they were only a few inches apart. Stiles still looked slightly angry but he looked more confused like he wasn’t sure what was going on but didn’t like it.

“It’s okay Stiles, you still got me,” he said and grabbed him tightly in a hug. Stiles struggled for several moments to escape before he relaxed into his Dad’s embrace. Scott let go when he didn’t feel any struggling and slowly one by one the others did as well. Stiles still hadn’t moved out of his father’s arms and Scott noticed a shaking in his friend’s form, which quickly went from a slight tremble to full on tremors.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Stiles said starting softly and getting louder with each word.

Stiles collapsed suddenly but his father easily caught him since they were already hugging and slowly brought him down to the ground. Stiles was crying. At first, it was hard to tell since his Dad was still holding him but the sobs got louder as he went on. His heart ached for his friend even though Stiles had just tried to kill him, which he’d deal with later but his heart was slightly brightened by the fact that the plan had worked. It had never been the plan to kill him, it was always the plan to save him. Stiles was right, he wasn’t a killer and certainly wasn’t going to kill his best friends without exhausting all avenues and apparently he had found the right one.

The four of them had tried to snap his humanity back all and they all were failures. But they had suspected that if anyone could bring Stiles’ humanity back it was his father, his father who had been there for him through his whole life. Only they would have to distract Stiles so they could get his father in range safely since he was the only one lacking any kind of natural defense and a way to keep him there if he was uncooperative and it had amazing worked. Stiles’s switch was back on he was himself again, not the monstrous killing beast that had mocked them so cruelly.

Only..it was going to be a rather difficult period for Stiles. He was still sobbing harshly in his father’s arms probably suddenly feeling the guilt for every bad thing he had done for the past 5 years. It was definitely going to be a hell of a transition for him, but he was glad to have his friend back. Scott was glad that he hadn’t had to kill him as he was scared he might have to do if flipping his switch hadn’t worked. Still, none of that meant that is was going to be any easier for Stiles from that moment on.


End file.
